This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Display devices include a liquid crystal display device, an LED display device, etc. The display devices may be widely applied to a television set, a computer, a PAD, a mobile phone and other various terminals.
A display device typically includes a back plate component which may function to stabilize or fasten the display device or some components thereof.
The display devices may include a flat panel display device, a curved display device, etc., where the flat panel display device may be a flat panel TV set, computer, PAD, mobile phone or another terminal, for example, and the curved display device may be a curved TV set, computer, PAD, mobile phone or another terminal, for example.